The Broken Loud
by Redstar940
Summary: After the incidents in the house that causes the loud sister to face accident; an unprecedented in school and the neighborhood, soon something just showed up and quickly thinks that Lincoln loud was responsible for the incidents, after months of bulling, abused, despised, and neglect from his sisters, friends, the school, and now Ex-girlfriend; he decided to leave the family.


The broken Louds

after the incidents in the house that causes the loud sister to face accident; an unprecedented in school and the neighborhood, soon something just showed up and quickly thinks that Lincoln loud was responsible for the incidents, after months of bulling, abused, despised, disowned, outcast, and neglect from his sisters, friends, the school, and now Ex-girlfriend; he decided to leave the family and never come back so he decided to go all the way to new York to start a new life, a new family, and new changed Lincoln.

Story dedicated and Idea from Blargsnarf, Mafia 2, and Loud House.

it was a Thursday morning in royal wood, Michigan. there was a girl sitting on a bed that has been never been touched in 7 years on an empty bedroom, the girl was touching one of an item that was on the table, it was a photo frame of their whole family, but this family is the Loud family; well no longer the Loud family was before four years, own ten sisters and one brother, from oldest to youngest. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily, and lastly Lincoln. The girl who was sitting in the bed was Lori loud; the eldest sister of the family, now sobbing of what she has done. Now this is now a broken family, a permanent sever broken family. The family was never the same as they are before.

Lincoln: my name is Lincoln L. Loud, or was the Lincoln Loud that I once knew, my name is Lincoln the same but no longer the family name that I was before. I was born in Royal Wood in Michigan, now I lived in Empire Bay, New York with Joe Barbaro and Vito Scalatta as my guardian and step brothers, but they're like my own brothers that I never have. What happen of how did I landed here away from Michigan, and now live in the largest city and home to the strongest mafia family in all of Empire Bay, the Falcon Family. But also of how did it all started at the beginning, the beginning of an incident that causes my sisters, friends, and family altogether.

-7 years ago/ age 11

Location: Royal Wood, Michigan

* It started back at home with my house with ten sisters, it was the usual day in the Loud house, noisy sisters, the house is compared to a demolition derby and no place to have a quiet day for once, I was at my room doing my usual things which is reading comic books in my underwear and trying to do my best of feeling quiet and comfortable due to my noisy sisters. Even on my quiet Sunday morning, my sisters start causing too many noises that it is compared to rush hour traffic. Every day it's always the same in my family, waiting line in the bathroom, separate tables in the dining room on breakfast, lunch, and dinner from the grown-ups to the young siblings, they always put me on the kids table even though I was the middle child. Making plans of road trips but I was always over voted

by my sisters and going their ways, even though some of my ideas may be fun and a family time trip, but refused and ruled it as boring and boys stuff, instead they ruled out of going to the mall almost instantly without a doubt, they all enjoyed their fun like nothing wrong happen. always telling me about my hygiene and my daily basis being a boy, weird food, and mostly the good ones are eaten by either Lynn, Lana, and Lori, and the things in the fridge are mostly mine and get eaten without care but when I accidently ate their snack I would either been yelled at or beaten from Lola, Lynn, or Lori.

-February 7, 2017 / one week before the incident-

* Lincoln and his sisters are getting their ways in the house on a Sunday morning, Lincoln on his comics reading in his underwear, Lisa on her experiments, Lola is on her tea party with her stuff animals and Lana is outside on a mud frenzy, Lucy on her usual poems, Lynn on her tennis ball time on her side wall, Luan is practicing on her jokes or making pranks, Luna is on her ax (her nickname guitar) making demos, Leni is working on her dresses for her fashion. Leni's on her phone chatting with her boyfriend Bobby Santiago, and Lily...she is mostly on her purple blanket or crapping on her diapers. Lincoln almost finish his latest chapter on his favorite comic Ace Savvy, until his walkie talkie buzzed alarmed him, he picked up the walkie and answer it, only to be Clyde; Lincoln's best friend,

Clyde: Lincoln, you there? *bzzt*

Lincoln: yeah, I'm here, Clyde, what's up *bzzt*

Clyde: Hey, Linc, you want to hang with me at the arcade today and come to my house, i heard the new episode of AARGH is coming tonight. *bzzt*

Lincoln: aw sweet, I'm so in on that, I'll meet you there in an hour, man *bzzt*

Clyde: alright, see you there, over and out. *bzzt*

As so he got up, got dressed in his usual cloths, gotten ten dollars in his drawers, and begins leaving the house, only one problem; he has to get pass though the article, and the articles are his sisters.

He took a deep breath and begin running though the hallway trying to pass the twins arguments over the tea party that Lana isn't interested on before they start fighting, luckily he made it, right pass the moment they started fighting, now his next stage is Lisa; working on her experiments every time, Lincoln not hoping that Lisa called him in and be her lab rat again, but instead one of her beakers is beginning to shake and going insane, the moment Lisa saw her beaker, she knew that she has to stop it, but she realized that she got no time to do that and since Lily is on her crib, she's poses as endangered if she tries to stop her experiment. Lincoln with no hesitation got her beaker, ran to his nearest window and tossed the beaker before it momently exploded, but exploded near their neighbor, the fence is blown up, the wall is shatter like it's going to collapsed down, but the window was shatter completely,

Mr. Grouse: LOUDS!

Turns out that their neighbor Mr. Grouse almost got himself killed from Lisa's experiment and almost compare it to the Chernobyl explosion; well, minus the radiation explosion, thank god it was not that. He left with Lily and Lisa out of the room to recover and headed to avoid the twins; Lola and Lana, fighting over small things like Lola refuses to let Lana frog Hops to play tea party, so he manages to stop the fighting and had their ways to do, he also has to dodge Lynn's side from all her sport spree in her room, Lucy working on her dark poem, Luan placing pranks as booby traps on everyone including her only brother, Luna music blast on her side of her room that it effecting the whole room, Leni's fashion work, Lori's phone glued to her eyes while chatting with her boyfriend Roberto Santiago; also known as Bobby. Now he managed to escape the obstacle and made it to the door. Now he is heading to his best friend's house and to Gus' Game N Grub, but what he doesn't know that his best friend is not who he was before but a dark side has taken control of him and he has no intend to leave his new him, until he was making a phone chat with Lincoln's girlfriend's Ronalda Santiago; also known as Ronnie-Ann, and that phone chat is not some friendly phone chat but a flirting chat.

Clyde was having a chat with Ronnie-Ann and the flirting has started on.

Clyde: So when are you going to meet up at my place, babe.

Ronnie: I'm going to be at your place at 8pm when you're done hanging out with him.

Clyde: Yeah, you know you going to leave him, but we got to find a way for you to dump him without getting his sisters involved.

Ronnie: I know, but you did say that you, Chandler, Hawk, and Hank has a planned a plan to do this and accused him for it.

Clyde: once he is blame, everyone will fully hate him, his whole family will despised him, and his sisters will refused to help him, you're scot free and we can finally be a full couple.

Ronnie: yeah, I just wish it was you who I meet in the first place than white sissy that I'm dating, love.

Clyde: more like when we were on that sleepover last time at Lincolns place?

Ronnie: hehe, yeah, you, me, and his sisters when he was asleep.

Clyde: yeah it was, he listen Lincoln's coming to my house to hang. We'll think of a plan to put him in his place.

Ronnie: and after that we can finally be a couple without being accused of cheating.

Clyde: I cant wait for that to happen, babe. Love you babe, bye.

Ronnie: bye

As they both hung up their cellphones, Clyde puts it in his pocket and waited for Lincoln to arrive to hang out at Guz Game N grub. But whaat Lincoln doesn't know is that something is not right but he cant put it of what is going to happen. But something is going to happen on school and it is not going to be great, a plan that can put Lincoln into misery for life.

sorry for making it short, cause this is a beta and I been working this for months, and I got the idea from the story, friendship is on fire: loud house, and the adult site blargsnarf: where's Clyde. tell me how u think


End file.
